Być nie mieć
Utwór: Być nie mieć Wykonawca: Peja ---- Peja Ski Skład Parę hien w życiu namawiało do kurestwa Jak myślisz, co wybrałem, być nie mieć to moja kwestia Jak najdalej od takich, którzy chcieli by dorobić Jak pasożyt się podłączyć do umiejętności twoich I ssać by chciało, widzę takich, to mnie czyści Z twojej ciężkiej pracy chcieli by mieć korzyści Przydupasy, podłączki, uśmiechy, uścisk rączki Branżowi ocieracze przyczepiają się jak rzepy Propozycję warte grzechu, opcja na rok te tandety Zaróbmy parę groszy, wspólnie zróbmy coś fajnego Zawsze powiem wypierdalaj, jeszcze nie wiesz dlaczego? Na ty to mów kolegom bo ja do nich nie należę Chociaż kwiczę i leżę to chałtury się nie chwycę Grzecznie też umiem odmówić, nie dociera, to zaryczę Kocham muzę nie banknot, hajs mnie nie zdegenerował Jedynie zła ulica i berbela żołądkowa Kontroluję swoje ruchy jak odprawa paszportowa A tych paru chce przemycać, jakieś brudy wnieść na pokład Zagraj koncert w jego ciuchach a współpraca będzie dobra Tych kilku drobnych cwaniaczków, pseudo promotorów popatrz Kombinują jak rap sprzedać i za niego skasować Pod przykrywką promować, nawpierdalasz się do syta Tylko nie z mego koryta, być nie mieć jesteśmy kwita Oto kolejny cytat z kolejnego klasyka Bez pomocy i ryzyka, że ktoś słucha i rzyga Że ktoś patrzy i pluje, wiedz, że dobrze tu główkuje Z kim trzeba się umówię, trzymaj się ode mnie z dala Podejmuje decyzję na które godność mi pozwala A hieny żrą ochłapu psując nam wszystkim opinie Ich czas niedługo minie, mówię swoim w rodzinie Być nie mieć to brzmi naiwnie, inaczej nie dam ci przeżyć To jest właśnie ta wartość, w którą zawsze będę wierzyć Być nie mieć Ref.: Być nie mieć to odwieczny dylemat Być nie mieć my we dwóch coś na temat Być nie mieć konsekwentnie ten sam schemat Przemyśl to sam, bo reguły na to nie ma x2 Wiśniowy Kolejny dzień tygodnia, który ciężko się zaczyna Siódma trzydzieści czas do pracy się zbliża Zmęczone oczy moje i zawsze wredna mina Przed siebie idę twardo, żeby do piątku wytrzymać Gdzie leży przyczyna, że pieniędzy wciąż za mało Więcej by się chciało i niech w końcu by się stało Ale nigdy nie posłuchał podpowiedzi jegomościa Który z mojej muzyki będzie robił sobie hity (obciach) Wejdź do studia, ja przeliczę jakie przynosisz profity Wolę z Peją się ustawić, żeby bity poukładać Wolę z Decksem w domu wokale popoprawiać Potem wsiąść do bany, bez biletu ale z wiarą Że to co robię będzie lepszym się stawało A dla ciebie to za mało, mówisz że się nie cenię? Najważniejsze są pieniądze, ale nie na mojej scenie Wole, żeby ten kto słuchał to co robię docenił Żeby tylko mi powiedział: żebyś Wiśnia się nie zmienił Bo dobrą idziesz drogą i kumple ci pomogą Żebyś doszedł do celu jak doszło już wielu A gdy wreszcie już tam będziesz pieniądz też tam czekał będzie Wtedy tego jesteś pewny, że zawdzięczasz wszystko sobie I każdego dnia to wspomnisz obmyślając plany nowe Jaka ciężka była droga, lecz odwagi ci to doda Być nie mieć, Ski Skład, Wiśniowy oto moje dla was słowa